


Le Garde et le Prince

by Taramoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Chef Hunk (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Royal Guard Keith, Royal Lance, Royalty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramoon/pseuds/Taramoon
Summary: Depuis que Lance est petit, c'est Shiro qui s'occupe de lui. Jusqu'au jour où ses parents décident d'embaucher un nouveau garde personnel pour leur petit prince.





	Le Garde et le Prince

Un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et blancs et à la peau sombre, fixait les deux adultes devant lui, assis sur leurs trônes avec leurs couronnes bien droites sur le dessus de la tête. Debout, figé par la stupeur, il n'arrivait pas à savoir lequel de ses deux parents il devait fixer de son regard bleu. Sa mère finit par ouvrir la bouche, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas si choquant que ça Lance  
\- D'accord mais vous m'annoncez tout en même temps ! C'est prévu depuis des mois et j'apprends seulement maintenant que père va abdiquer en faveur de Sacha, que Milly va être marié au prince Kieran et que Ruby va épouser Matt, le grand frère de Pidge !

Lance n'était pas en colère, ni même jaloux, au contraire il était heureux pour ses frères et sœurs. Sacha avait eu vingt-trois ans récemment, il était plus que temps pour lui de prendre les rênes du Royaume. Le Prince savait qu'il en était plus que capable. Milly et Kieran se tournaient autour depuis des années, qu'ils soient enfin prêts à se marier était vraiment génial. Par contre Ruby… pourquoi devait-elle l'épouser lui ? Il n'avait rien contre Matt, le vrai problème c'était sa sœur, Pidge ! Ou plutôt Kathy de son vrai prénom.

\- La princesse Kathy est ravie à l'idée de rencontrer ta sœur tu sais ? Commenta la Reine avec un sourire amusé  
\- Je m'en doute, elle attend sûrement d'elle des tas de souvenirs humiliants me concernant Grogna-t-il  
\- La connaissant, je n'en serais pas étonnée.

Ouais, il pouvait être sûr de ça. Elle allait s'en servir pour le faire chanter et même Hunk - son ami qui était le chef Royal - ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider. Soudain, un éclair de génie le traversa. Mais oui ! Il n'avait qu'à demander à son garde personnel ! Après tout, Shiro était comme un père pour lui et il était le seul que Kathy écoutait concernant ce genre de chantage. 

\- En attendant, comme tu le sais, Shiro a été affecté à la nouvelle garde personnelle de Sacha. Tu dois te douter des raisons maintenant.

 _"On oublie le plan, à couvert !"_ Il avait complètement oublié que Shiro avait été réaffecté… il avait tellement l'habitude d'être avec lui… maintenant il allait se retrouver seul…

\- Ouais. Il est plus en danger qu'avant vu qu'il va devenir le prochain roi. Répondit-il en fixant ses pieds  
\- Exactement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, commença son père, nous avons trouvé un garde parmi les Chevaliers qui ont été récemment adoubés qui serait parfait pour-  
\- Vous remplacez Shiro par un débutant ? S'étonna Lance  
\- En fait, c'est Shiro lui-même qui me l'a conseillé. Le Chevalier en question est son petit frère, ils se sont entraînés ensemble toute leur vie. Cela ne devrait pas trop te faire de changement.

Même s'ils avaient été élevés ensemble, Shiro était Shiro. C'était un adulte responsable qui avait cette capacité incroyable d'empêcher Lance de faire le gamin. Il serait incapable d'écouter aussi bien quelqu'un de son âge. Il savait que personne ne pouvait le remplacer et puis, qui disait qu'il s'entendrait bien avec ce nouveau garde ? Lance croisa les bras, laissant la moue boudeuse qu'il retenait depuis le début ressortir. Sa mère soupira.

\- Je sais que toi et Shiro êtes très proches mon chéri, mais tu dois comprendre que le Roi doit être protégé par les meilleurs éléments de notre garde.  
\- Justement, je croyais qu'il était fort ce nouveau Chevalier ? Opposa-t-il  
\- Oh il l'est…  
\- Le problème, c'est qu'il est bien trop jeune et inexpérimenté. Sacha, en tant que débutant dans le métier de Roi, a besoin de gardes capables de le conseiller quand je ne suis pas là. De gardes qui ont l'expérience des missions diplomates.  
\- Je sais, Shiro est génial grogna-t-il, bon, puisqu'on en est là, présentez-moi ce fameux Chevalier.  
\- Lui et Shiro ne devraient pas tarder.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la grande porte s'ouvrit sur les deux Chevaliers en tenue. Il connaissait Shiro par cœur, il n'avait pas besoin de le fixer pour savoir qu'il avait toujours des courts cheveux noirs et sa mèche de cheveux blancs plus longue, ainsi que sa cicatrice qui coupait son visage en deux, sur le nez. C'était en le protégeant qu'il l'avait eu d'ailleurs, quand il devait avoir environ cinq ans.

Par contre, il ne se gêna absolument pas pour détailler l'autre de la tête aux pieds. Il avait l'air plus petit que lui, ce qui se confirma au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il marchait comme un robot, on voyait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en présence de familles royales. Il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, tombant sur les épaules. _"Non mais sérieux, cette coupe est affreuse !"_ Pensa Lance avec une grimace. Puis ils arrivèrent encore plus près et il remarqua les yeux de l'autre. Ils étaient violets. Un violet clair, presque rosé. Bon, il devait avouer que ce Chevalier était très agréable à regarder.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le jeune Chevalier avancer sans lui jeter le moindre regard, et se tourna vers sa mère l'air indigné. À ce moment-là, il sentit la main de Shiro se poser sur son épaule et il tourna la tête. Il lui souriait. D'une façon qui disait à la fois "tu m'as manqué" et "sois gentil". Il croisa les bras, reprenant sa moue boudeuse. L'autre était à genoux devant le Roi et la Reine, tête baissée. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua le symbole sur l'arme du Chevalier. Ainsi, ses parents avaient engagé un Galra ? Enfin, un demi d'après son apparence Altéenne. Une fois qu'il fut relevé, ses parents commencèrent à parler.

\- Bien, tu es Keith n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est cela votre majesté 

Il avait une voix qui semblait trop grave pour son apparence fine et son visage sans défaut. Mais arrrr… trop de politesse !

\- Shiro t'as amené ici pour que tu le remplace, est-ce qu'il t’a parlé de ce que tu devrais faire ?  
\- Un peu. Je deviens un garde personnel c'est cela ?  
\- Exact. Celui du second prince, Lance.  
\- Est-ce que je pourrais le rencontrer ?  
\- Je suis là depuis le début. Grogna le concerné, je n'ai jamais été autant offensé de ma vie, tu m'as même pas vu ! S'exclama-t-il les poings sur les hanches  
\- … le pauvre Chevalier semblait à court de mot, puis Shiro donna un coup sur la tête du prince, surprenant Keith  
\- Cesse un peu d'être aussi dramatique Lance, il est juste nerveux. Tu dois être gentil avec lui.  
\- Mmpf. Je ne sais pas s'il le mérite.  
\- Cher Keith commença la Reine, je te présente le prince Lance. Il a tendance à surjouer ses émotions - un bruit étouffé suivit ses paroles - et s'amuser à flirter avec toutes les filles qui lui plaisent, mais il a un bon fond. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien.

Le Chevalier se tourna vers lui et s'inclina. Mal à l'aise, Lance le força à se relever rapidement, les joues rouges. Une fois sûr que ses parents n'avaient plus besoin de lui, Lance se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit par Keith. Il marcha un long moment, traversant les couloirs et se dirigeant jusqu'aux cuisines, jusqu'à ce que le garde avec lui éternue. Il sursauta. Bon, la discrétion c'était son truc apparemment, il l'avait complètement oublié. Il soupira et s'arrêta, se tournant vers lui, le forçant à s'arrêter brusquement pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

\- Bon, je suppose que si je veux qu'on se comprenne dès le début, il faut tout te dire.  
\- … Vous auriez préféré garder Shiro n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le Chevalier, d'un air indéfinissable  
\- Bien sûr ! Répondit-il sans y penser, je veux dire, il s'occupe de moi et de me protéger depuis que je suis tout petit. Il s'est toujours comporté comme un père envers moi, et je sais que ça ne sera pas pareil avec toi parce qu'on a à peu près le même âge, alors-  
\- Je suis plus jeune…  
\- Bref ! Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler. Vois-tu, je ne suis pas un adepte des "gardes-toutou" comme je les appelle, je refuse que tu me suives H24. Keith fronça les sourcils, ouvrant déjà la bouche pour protester mais Lance le coupa rapidement, je sais. C'est ton boulot. Mais j'ai besoin d'être seul parfois, et tu n'es pas un robot donc tu as besoin de te reposer. Et de t'entrainer aussi, d'après ce que j'ai compris tu ne fais que ça.  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Protesta le Chevalier, un peu trop rapidement  
\- Si tu le dis. Donc, règle 1, tu ne me suis pas partout comme un petit chien. Règle 2, tu as interdiction formelle de m'appeler Prince, votre Altesse, majesté ou même de me vouvoyer. Compris ?  
\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla-t-il, mais c'est impossible ! Je suis un Chevalier, c'est une question de Rang !  
\- Ta place actuellement, est celle de mon garde personnel. Donc, c'est moi qui fixe les règles. En tant que Chevalier, tu n'es pas en droit de refuser d'obéir à mes ordres. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Rétorqua Lance, la voix froide

Le regard du Chevalier s'enflamma d'indignation mais il se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête. Lance sourit en coin. Il détestait devoir utiliser son statut de prince pour forcer les gens à obéir, mais là, la réaction du garde lui plaisait beaucoup. Il avait l'air d'avoir un tempérament assez impulsif, peut-être ne serait-il pas aussi ennuyant qu'il le pensait.

\- Bien, je n'ai rien d'autre à te demander.  
\- Parfait. Je crois que je vais aller m'entraîner un peu. Ça ne vo- te dérange pas ?  
\- Non, vas-y. Je vais rejoindre un ami en cuisine, n'hésite pas à venir une fois que tu as terminé.  
\- D'accord. A plus tard.

Lance le regarda partir avec son sourire grandissant. Donc, dès qu'il s'énervait un peu, il allait s'entraîner. Sûrement pour se défouler. Il s'éloigna vers les cuisines en sifflotant gaiement. Oui, définitivement intéressant ce nouveau Chevalier.

De son côté, Keith n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit. En fait, il était en train de détruire à coup d'épée le plus possible de robot d'entrainement. Ce prince était horrible. Il voulait déjà arrêter. Il venait de porter le coup final de son quarante et unième robot lorsque la voix de Shiro le fit sursauter.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton prince ? Grogna le plus jeune  
\- Sacha est aussi vieux que moi, il peut se débrouiller seul quelques heures. Je venais voir comment toi tu t'en sors.  
\- J'en ai marre.  
\- Déjà ? Sourit-il, enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas trop, Lance est assez spécial, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?  
\- Il m'a donné des ordres. Je sais, c'est son boulot, mais je n'ai vraiment pas aimé la façon dont il l'a fait.  
\- Mmh… laisse-moi deviner : tu as refusé de l'appeler par son prénom.  
\- Comment tu sais ? S'étonna-t-il, non en fait, oublie. Tu le connais depuis des années.  
\- C'est ça sourit-il, mais forcément après ça, tu n'as pas une bonne opinion. Lance déteste donner des ordres.  
\- Pourtant il a souri quand j'ai hoché la tête. Marmonna-t-il  
\- Parce que tu as accepté.  
\- Non, c'était un autre type de sourire.  
\- Vraiment ? Le genre malicieux et un peu effrayant ? Comme si tu étais sa nouvelle proie ? Keith frissonna et hocha vivement la tête, alors tout va bien. Je suis rassuré.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que ça veut qu'il t'aime bien. Qu'il t'accepte. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
\- Je lui ai peut-être lancé un regard incendiaire…  
\- Je vois. Shiro lui tapota l'épaule, n'hésite pas à lui dire ce que tu penses sans aucun filtre, il préfère la sincérité à la politesse.  
\- J'ai remarqué.  
\- En parlant de lui, il est où ?  
\- Aux cuisines. Il m'a proposé de l'y rejoindre.  
\- Arrrr… Shiro soupira profondément, ça, ça va me manquer. Sacha a beaucoup de responsabilité, il doit rester au château, surtout en ce moment, donc je dois rester avec lui. Et toi, tu vas pouvoir te balader jusqu'aux cuisines et avoir le droit de goûter à la cuisine de Hunk sans limite grâce à Lance. Je t'envie !  
\- Son ami, c'est le chef Royal ?  
\- Oui, il aime faire de nouvelles recettes et Lance adore les essayer. Tu devrais vite y aller, tu dois t'amuser !  
\- Mmpf.

Keith observa tour à tour son épée et les robots face à lui. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment y aller ? Ce Prince était loin d'être le genre de personnes avec qui il aimerait être ami. Il soupira profondément et rangea son épée dans son dos. Très bien, il allait le faire. Shiro lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire à la fois fier et chaleureux, et il se dégagea rapidement avant de commencer à partir.

Bon, il n'était pas au château depuis longtemps, une semaine tout au plus, mais il allait trouver les cuisines… une heure plus tard, il était perdu. Il avait croisé d'autres gardes à plusieurs reprises, mais ils lui avaient vaguement répondu, le regardant de haut. Ça faisait bouillonner Keith. Il était plus jeune, et alors ? Il ne supportait pas d'être sous-estimé. À ce moment-là, il entendit une voix venir de derrière une porte non loin.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il va venir ?  
\- Mais oui, puisque je te le dis ! Il doit juste vraiment aimer s'entraîner !  
\- Moi qui voulait en profiter pour avoir un autre avis… Shiro est toujours trop gentil…

C'était la voix du Prince Lance ! Il soupira de soulagement et se dirigea vers la porte. Il entra timidement, observant avec attention les lieux. La cuisine était géante, et des outils en tout genre étaient suspendus aux murs, empilés sur des tables… le chef Royal ne semblait pas être un maniaque du rangement. Il sursauta en entendant son nom et se tourna pour voir le prince lui sourire. Son cœur rata un battement. Pourquoi était-il aussi mignon ? Alors qu'il avait un caractère franchement discutable ?

\- Je commençais à croire que tu n'arriverais jamais !  
\- … il détourna le regard, je me suis perdu.

Le Prince éclata de rire, l'embarrassant un peu plus. D'accord, pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours vécu ici, ça paraissait bizarre, mais lui, il était un Chevalier depuis une dizaine de jours maximum… il ne connaissait pas le château.

\- Perdu ? Répéta le chef pendant que le Prince était toujours plié en deux par le rire  
\- Ouais. Je suis au château que depuis une semaine…  
\- Seulement ?! Mon pauvre… et tu n'as croisé personne ? S'indigna-t-il  
\- Si. Mais tout le monde n'est pas forcément agréable ici.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu as demandé ton chemin et qu'on ne t’a pas répondu ?  
\- Les directions n'étaient pas très utiles pour quelqu'un qui ne connait pas ce château. Tout se ressemble. Marmonna Keith  
\- Bon, au moins tu es arrivé ici entier ! Maintenant, je veux que tu goûtes à ma dernière recette de cookies et surtout, soit sincère ! S'exclama le chef

Il installa devant lui des petits gâteaux ronds dorés avec des taches de plusieurs couleurs ; du bleu, du jaune, du rouge, du vert… il haussa un sourcil. Ça n'avait pas l'air très normal tout ça.

\- Des quoi ?  
\- Tu n'as jamais mangé de Cookies ?! S'étrangla le Prince, mais comment as-tu pu survivre jusqu'ici ?!  
\- Eh bien, en apprenant à me battre et- expliqua Keith d'un air perplexe  
\- Mais non, ne prend pas tout au pied de la lettre !  
\- Bref. Ça, c'est des cookies au caramel beurre salé, les pépites de couleur c'est du chocolat aromatisé : menthe pour le vert, banane pour le jaune, pomme pour le rouge et myrtille pour le bleu.

Bon, ça va. Il pouvait le manger sans peur. Mais… c'était tout de même un drôle de mélange. Il en prit un et croqua dedans. Le caramel était délicieux et se mélangeait très bien avec le chocolat. De plus, comme les pépites n'étaient pas toutes au même endroit, il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître les différents goûts, sans que ça ne fasse trop.

\- Alors ? S'enquit le chef, un peu inquiet  
\- Mmh… il faudrait mettre un peu moins de sucre dans la pâte au caramel et ça serait définitivement parfait. Dit-il en prenant un autre cookie sous l'œil moqueur du prince  
\- J'ai comme l'impression que je devrais en prendre un avant que tu ne manges tout le plat. Keith rougit et détourna le regard  
\- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils sont aussi bon…  
\- C'est sûr, Hunk est le meilleur chef !

Ce dernier était en plein calcul pour savoir comment réduire la masse de sucre sans que l'équilibre des goûts ne soit complètement foutu en l'air. Amusé par la concentration de son ami, Lance finit par décider de le laisser travailler tranquillement. Il fit signe à Keith de le suivre et l'attira à sa suite. Une fois dans les couloirs du château, tous les deux un cookie en main, Lance soupira.

\- Que dirais tu d'une petite visite guidée ?  
\- Mmh ?  
\- Je suppose qu'à part les quartiers des Chevaliers, la salle du trône et celle d'entrainement, tu ne connais pas le chemin pour aller ailleurs ?  
\- Ouais…  
\- Donc, je te propose de te montrer tout le château. Bien sûr pas tout aujourd'hui, on en a pour des jours à le visiter entièrement.  
\- Tant que ça ? Lance hocha la tête en souriant, très bien. Je suppose que si je veux pouvoir faire mon travail correctement, j'en ai besoin.

Lance l'attrapa par le poignet - pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre - et se dirigea vers la salle du trône. En partant de là, il lui montra toutes les pièces alentours. En chemin, ils croisèrent de nombreux gardes et, même si le Prince ne semblait pas y faire attention, Keith ne manqua pas un seul regard noir. Ils semblaient lui en vouloir particulièrement… qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Lorsqu'il décida finalement de s'arrêter, Lance lâcha son poignet et se tourna vers lui. Il était très tard.

\- Pour ce soir, tu préfères dormir au quartier des Chevaliers où tu veux utiliser la chambre à côté de la mienne ? Shiro n'y allait pas souvent.  
\- Désolé…  
\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Lance  
\- C'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser seul qu'il n'y allait pas.  
\- Oui, j'ai compris quand on m'a dit que tu étais son petit frère. Quand Nathan était plus jeune, il venait souvent dormir avec moi.  
\- Votre Petit frère ?  
\- J'ai dit pas de "vous" ! Marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras, sinon oui, c'est mon petit frère. Il a quatorze ans maintenant, Coran passe sa vie à lui courir après.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Bon, allons manger ! C'est bientôt l'heure ! S'exclama-t-il en le prenant à nouveau par le poignet  
\- Hein ?!

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une salle que Keith ne connaissait pas. Il y avait une grande table, où étaient déjà installés plusieurs personnes. C'est en reconnaissant le Roi et la Reine qu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il arrêta brusquement de fonctionner et Lance se tourna vers lui, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Chuchota-t-il  
\- Je… je vais manger ici ? A-Avec eux ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Shiro aussi est là, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est avec Sacha.  
\- M-Mais…  
\- Chut, tu es obligé. Bon, je vais te présenter tout le monde.

Il l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à la table et salua joyeusement tout le monde. Keith aperçu Shiro en face de lui, qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise…

\- Dis-moi Lance, commenta une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs assise non loin de Shiro, qui est ce charmant jeune homme avec toi ? Keith sentit ses joues chauffer  
\- C'est Keith, mon nouveau garde personnel Allura. Il est un peu intimidé mais ça va, il est sympa.

Lance se tourna vers lui et commença à lui présenter tout le monde. La fille qui venait de parler était Allura sa petite sœur. À côté il y avait Shiro et encore à côté, le fameux Sacha. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Lance, si ce n'était que ses cheveux étaient bien plus longs, et ses yeux plus clairs. Ensuite il y avait une fille aux cheveux argentés et très bouclés, avec des yeux vert foncé qui s'appelait Milly. C'était sa grande sœur mais elle était plus jeune que Sacha.

À côté, une jeune fille semblable à Milly mais aux cheveux moins bouclés et aux yeux moins foncés lui souriait chaleureusement. C'était Ruby, plus vieille que Lance mais plus jeune que Milly. Et pour finir Nathan, le plus jeune de tous. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Lance, comme un double mais plus jeune. Puis le Roi et la Reine au milieu, même s'il les connaissait déjà.

\- Voilà ! Maintenant, on peut manger. Keith, tu vas t'asseoir entre moi et Ruby, d'accord ?  
\- D'accord.

Le repas se passa bien mieux que ne le craignait Keith. Il était entouré de la famille royale tout de même, c'était assez impressionnant ! Mais il avait dû écouter la princesse Ruby parler de son amoureux tout le long, si bien qu'il en avait les oreilles qui sifflaient. Lance lui avait confié que la sœur du fameux amoureux, adorait le tourner en ridicule et utiliser des photos compromettantes pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Tu n'es pas très bavard tu sais ?  
\- C'est que… je n'ai rien à dire.

Lance soupira, l'air déçu, et Keith se sentit mal. Il n'avait rien contre le Prince, vraiment, il commençait même à bien l'apprécier. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment été bavard, tout comme il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis avec qui parler. Une fois le repas finit, avant qu'il ne suive Lance, Shiro l'agrippa par l'épaule.

\- Ne retourne pas au quartier des gardes. Utilise la chambre à côté de celle de Lance, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas y retourner, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves seul là-bas, surtout après ta nouvelle affectation.  
\- Ce n'est pas néce-  
\- Si ça l'est. Je ne peux pas te protéger là-bas. Tu as dû croiser des gardes aujourd'hui non ? Ils t'ont paru amicaux ? Crois-tu qu'ils ne feront rien une fois seuls avec toi ?  
\- Très bien.

Shiro soupira de soulagement et lui sourit. Keith lui rendit timidement avant de rejoindre son Prince, courant pour le retrouver. Il n'avait pas envie de se perdre en pleine nuit. Il finit par le retrouver, en lui rentrant dedans. Le choc passé, il remarqua enfin qu'il était couché sur le prince, leurs deux visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il bondit brusquement, les joues rouges, et l'aida à se relever en bredouillant des excuses. Lance se contenta de rire légèrement.

\- Ce n'est rien Keith. Donc, tu as décidé de retourner au quartier des Chevaliers ?  
\- N-Non, je préfèrerais la chambre dont… tu as parlé.  
\- Parfait sourit-il, viens, je vais te montrer le chemin en partant de la salle du trône.  
\- D'accord.

Lance le guida, de bonne humeur. Il était vraiment content que Keith accepte de dormir dans sa chambre, il se sentait toujours tellement seul quand Shiro partait le soir… il retourna à la salle du trône et une fois arrivés, il prit le chemin de sa chambre, marchant lentement pour laisser le temps à son garde d'enregistrer le chemin. Le château était silencieux, ils ne croisèrent aucun garde en chemin. La chambre du Prince était au troisième étage… Keith soupira. Il était épuisé mais il fallait qu'il arrive en haut sans problème.

L'ascension fut difficile, surtout en voyant le prince monter les marches de l'escalier comme si de rien était, tout en faisant la conversation. Est-ce que tous les Altéens étaient aussi endurants ? Une fois arrivés en haut, Lance s'arrêta histoire d'être sûr que le Chevalier suivait toujours. Il avait entendu sa respiration devenir difficile et se demandait si son nouveau garde n'était pas du genre à s'entraîner tellement qu'il finissait mort de fatigue.

Après cette petite pause accueillie avec plaisir par Keith, ils reprirent leur chemin. Heureusement, la chambre n'était plus très loin. Il allait se coucher et ne plus bouger jusqu'au lendemain. Enfin, le Prince ne semblait pas approuver ce plan. Tout d'abord, il lui montra sa chambre avant celle réservé au garde. Alors d'accord, elle était très belle, malheureusement il était trop fatigué pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, à part le lit géant qui lui semblait si accueillant.

\- Prince Lance, commença-t-il avant d'être coupé  
\- Juste Lance.  
\- Mmh… est-ce que vous-  
\- Tu.  
\- Désolé, je commence à vraiment fatiguer…  
\- Ce n'est rien sourit-il, moi qui voulais discuter un peu, je crois que je vais devoir attendre demain.

Peu désireux que sa langue fourche et qu'il se fasse encore reprendre, Keith préféra hocher la tête. Lance sourit, amusé par l'air endormi de son garde, et lui montra une porte à gauche de la pièce. Elle menait à la fameuse chambre de garde. Il y avait un grand lit d'une personne, une armoire et un bureau. Juste le nécessaire.

\- Voilà, c'est la chambre dont je te parlais. Comme tu vois, Shiro n'a rien changé mais tu peux faire ce que tu veux. C'est ta chambre maintenant, alors arrange la comme ça te plaît.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Et si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me demander surtout !  
\- Mmh…

Keith se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le lit et soupira profondément. Même si le lit n'était pas confortable, il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait que très peu de temps avant de s'endormir. Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose de chaud et rouvrit les yeux - qui s'étaient fermés tout seul - pour voir que c'était seulement le prince qui l'avait recouvert d'une couverture. Et qu'il le fixait avec un air doux. Il ne put empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un drôle de prince.  
\- Tu trouves ?  
\- Oui. C'est… rassurant.  
\- Rassurant ?

Keith ne lui répondit pas, déjà endormi. Lance fronça les sourcils. De quoi pouvait-il avoir peur ? Inconsciemment, il laissa une de ses mains caresser les cheveux du garde face à lui. Est-ce que ses parents étaient au courant que son garde personnel était un Galra ? Est-ce que Shiro le savait ? On lui avait toujours dit et répété que les Galra n'étaient pas digne de confiance, qu'il fallait tous les éliminer. Pourtant, Keith l'était à moitié…

Lance se redressa et quitta la chambre du Chevalier, retournant à la sienne. Il s'allongea dans son lit et fixa les étoiles peintes au plafond. Keith lui faisait penser à un enfant qui n'a jamais eu l'occasion de se comporter comme tel. Ses réactions étaient sincères et innocentes, et son travail semblait avoir une grande place dans sa vie. Parler avec Shiro pourrait être utile.

Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son Chevalier épuisé, Lance se leva discrètement et sortit de la chambre. Au moment où il referma la porte sans bruit, il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec celui-là même qu'il partait chercher. Il sursauta sous la surprise puis sourit.

\- Pile celui que je voulais voir.  
\- Où est Keith ?  
\- Il s'est allongé sur son lit et s'est endormi presque immédiatement.  
\- Je vois… il soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers lui l'air grave, demain j'irais chercher ses affaires, est-ce que tu peux faire en sorte qu'il ne retourne plus dans le quartier des gardes s'il te plaît ?  
\- Oui, si tu veux. Il fronça les sourcils, est-ce que c'est en lien avec les symboles sur son arme ? Shiro se tendit brusquement  
\- Tu sais ce qu'ils veulent dire ?  
\- Je sais à quoi ils sont liés. Répondit-il, est-ce que tu es le seul au courant ?  
\- Je pense que l'ancien Roi le sait. Mais s'il l'a autorisé à te protéger, c'est qu'il a confiance en lui.  
\- D'accord. C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler en fait. Pourquoi Keith est-il si différent de tout ce que l'on entend sur eux ?  
\- Je pense que le mélange de gênes doit jouer, les Altéens sont beaucoup plus pacifique. De plus, il ne l'a appris que récemment.  
\- Comment c'est possible ? S'étonna Lance  
\- C'est compliqué mais... Keith n'est pas vraiment mon frère. Mes parents l'ont adopté car les siens sont morts quand il était encore très jeune, il ne sait pas qui sont ses parents.  
\- Je vois…

Donc, son nouveau garde n'était pas froid de nature. C'était juste qu'il ne savait pas comment interagir avec lui… en plus, être orphelin n'avait pas dû l'aider à mieux s'intégrer. L'épée était le dernier souvenir qu'il avait d'eux alors ? Mais exposé comme ça, tout le monde la voyait… "Mais tout le monde n'est pas forcément agréable ici" Les autres gardes le harcelait ?

\- Bref, prend bien soin de lui et évite de le laisser seul trop longtemps, d'accord ?  
\- C'est promis Shiro. Répondit-il en souriant

Un frisson parcouru le dos du garde. Parfois, son Prince était franchement effrayant. Son sourire était chaleureux et rassurant, mais aussi empli d'une menace sourde. Celui qui essaierait de s'en prendre à Keith risquait fortement de ne pas y survivre. Lance ne semblait pas très fort, mais dès que la vie de quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui était en jeu, il devenait ingérable. S'il avait décidé que son frère en faisait partie, il était à l'abri. Shiro sourit et attira Lance dans ses bras avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Bon, je dois y aller. Surtout n'oublie pas, ne le laisse pas retourner au quartier des gardes  
\- Mais oui Shiro, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Si je m'inquiète, je sais à quel point Keith peut être têtu !

Lance se contenta de sourire. Il arriverait à le convaincre. Rien que le fait de mentionner que c'était Shiro qui le voulait suffirait à calmer le Chevalier. De plus, il semblait très attaché aux règles, s'il le fallait, il userait de son titre.

Les jours qui suivirent furent compliqués. Keith avait fini par accepter de ne pas retourner au quartier des gardes, mais il était en colère contre le Prince. Ce dernier, voyant la réticence du jeune garde, avait encore une fois joué les chef hautain et tyrannique. Autant Keith savait que son boulot était de protéger et d'obéir au Prince, autant il détestait le ton glacial qu'il utilisait dans ces cas-là. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était plus le même Prince.

Aujourd'hui, ça faisait une semaine qu'il était le garde personnel du Prince Lance, et il sentait que tout allait bientôt débloquer. D'abord et surtout à cause de son affection grandissante envers son Prince. Ce dernier était en train de s'amuser avec son frère, l'aidant à perfectionner ses techniques à l'épée. Il soupira, l'air amusé. La technique de Lance le reflétait complètement. Parfaite et imprévisible.

Il observait les deux princes évoluer, sentant son cœur se serrer et s'emballer à chaque sourire, lorsqu'il se fit attirer dans un couloir non loin. Plusieurs gardes l'encerclaient, le coinçant contre un mur. Il retient un grognement et les fixa, cherchant à savoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Donc, c'était toi ?  
\- Le fameux moitié moitié ?  
\- …

Keith tiqua. Alors c'était ça qu'on lui reprochait ? Quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais eu le contrôle ? Quelque chose pour laquelle on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix ? Il ne savait même pas à qui il devait se plaindre vu que ses parents étaient morts, ou pire, disparut en l'ayant abandonné derrière.

\- J'espère que tu es bien conscient que tu n'es qu'un garde ? Aussi bien pour le prince que les autres. Tu n'es pas mieux que les autres.  
\- En fait, je dirais même que c'est pire. Imagine si ton petit Prince apprend ce que tu es, tu crois que tu pourras toujours rester avec lui ?

Keith serra les dents pour retenir ses mots. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le dire, il savait parfaitement que son autre moitié ne serait jamais accepté. Les Galra, en plus d'être les ennemis des Altéens depuis des générations, étaient des êtres sans pitiés qui ne connaissaient que la loi du plus fort. On ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance.

\- Laissez-le.  
\- Tiens, je croyais que c'était au garde de protéger son Prince, pas l'inverse.

Lorsque Keith comprit ce que la voix moqueuse avait dit, il releva la tête pour essayer de voir derrière. Lance était debout, le visage fermé, son frère près de lui avait l'air vraiment indigné et en colère.

\- Donnez-moi vos insignes.  
\- … pardon ?  
\- Vous avez bien compris. Je vous vire. Un Chevalier est réputé pour son honneur. Je ne peux pas laisser des hommes comme vous ternir la réputation des autres.

La voix glaciale de Lance était la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre. Nathan semblait d'accord avec lui, mais les autres étaient choqués. À leur tête on voyait très bien qu'ils n'y croyaient pas. Keith était dans une sorte de brouillard, il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait.

\- Vous n'en avez pas l'autorité, c'est le Roi qui…  
\- Oh mais oui bonne idée. Allons voir le Roi, mon père, pour lui expliquer que trois Chevaliers honorables comme vous étiez en train de harceler et rabaisser mon garde personnel. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre cela.  
\- … il y eut un silence avant que deux d'entre eux ne détachent difficilement leur insigne de Chevalier.  
\- Est-ce que vous savez au moins ce qu'il est ? Gronda le troisième, c'est un Galra !

Le monde s'écroula sous les pieds de Keith. Cette fois, c'était dit. Les mots y étaient. Lance avait forcément entendu et maintenant… Il ne se tourna pas vers lui mais son petit frère le fit, à la fois choqué, indigné et curieux. Il se rapprocha du troisième Chevalier et tendit la main.

\- Je sais. Donne maintenant.

L'homme n'opposa pas plus de résistance et, comme les deux autres, il s'éloigna pour quitter le château. Lance soupira. Maintenant, il allait devoir rapporter l'incident à son père… quelle plaie. Il fit un pas en avant, avant que quelqu'un n'agrippe son bras. Il se retourna pour voir Keith, l'air perdu.

\- Tu… tu sais ? C-Comment ?  
\- Il y a des symboles Galra sur ton épée. De plus, Shiro m'en a parlé le jour même.  
\- M-Mais…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon père était au courant, ou seulement des doutes, mais il t'a quand même confié ma vie. Tu mérites ta place autant qu'un autre. Il se tourna vers son frère, toujours surpris. C'est toujours Keith, Nathan, alors sois gentil.  
\- O-Oui, je suis juste… sous le choc. Mais ça va !

Lance lui sourit et passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux de son garde, qui finit par lâcher sa main. Il se dirigea vers la salle du trône, pressé d'en finir avec ça. En chemin, Lance laissa sa colère s'échapper. Les gardes qui le croisèrent se figèrent pour le laisser passer, et il en profita. Il s'arrêta pour les fixer et tendit les trois insignes dans ses mains.

\- Je viens de prendre trois Chevaliers en train d'harceler mon garde. D'abord, trois contre un. Belle preuve de courage. Ensuite, un Chevalier qui s'amuse à rabaisser les autres. Quel honneur ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?  
\- …  
\- Donc, je vous préviens. Le prochain que je vois rabaisser qui que ce soit subira le même sort. Il devra abandonner son insigne et sa vie de Chevalier. C'est bien clair ?

Aucune réponse n'arriva, mais ils se mirent tous au garde à vous, légèrement tremblant. Lance sourit et leur conseilla de faire passer le mot aux autres gardes. Puis il reprit son chemin.

Quelques heures plus tard, il retrouva Keith dans sa chambre, sous sa couette. Il s'assit au bord du lit et posa sa main sur ce qui semblait être son épaule. Le garde sursauta.

\- Tout va bien ? Murmura Lance  
\- Oui. Merci. Pour toute à l'heure.  
\- Ce n'est rien, c'était normal.  
\- Peut-être, mais c'est moi qui suis sensé vous protéger. Répondit Keith, la voix boudeuse et déçue  
\- Si cela peut apaiser ton égo, j'aurais réagi de la même manière si ce n'était pas toi qui était harcelé.  
\- En quoi c'est sensé m'apaiser ?  
\- Si ce n'était pas toi, je n'aurais pas inversé les rôles de qui protège qui. Commenta-t-il simplement  
\- Mmh…  
\- Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir de sous la couette ?  
\- Non ! S'exclama-t-il, l'air effrayé. Lance fronça les sourcils  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- P-Parce que !  
\- Keith, si tu ne veux pas que je te force à sortir de là tu as intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne raison.  
\- T-Très bien… quand… quand je subis trop d'émotions négatives je… je me… transforme.  
\- Transforme ? Lance sourit, tu veux dire que tu es sous ton apparence de Galra actuellement ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Montre-moi ! Un nouveau refus fit grogner Lance, allez Keith, s'il te plaît ! Je veux vraiment voir à quoi tu ressembles sous cette forme ! Je te promets de ne pas faire de commentaire, de me moquer ou de partir en courant, je t'en supplie !

Il y eut un long grognement, suivit d'un soupire qui aurait pu souffler un village entier, puis la couette commença à bouger. Keith se tourna vers lui avant de sortir les mains - Lance remarqua la fourrure violette et les griffes au bout des doigts qui se rétractèrent toutes seules. Puis la couverture descendit lentement et il put voir les oreilles du même violet qui s'agitaient, lui faisant penser à celle d'un chat. Finalement, il croisa les yeux dorés du Galra et se sentit déçu. Il aurait préféré que Keith garde ses beaux yeux violet…

\- Voilà.  
\- ... Tes yeux ont changé de couleur commenta-t-il, croisant les bras d'un air boudeur  
\- Mmh… désolé ?  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher Keith, tu es adorable comme ça.  
\- Si tu le dis… répondit-il en détournant le regard, les joues rouges

Lance glissa une main vers la joue de Keith et la caressa lentement. La nouvelle fourrure violet pastel était toute douce. La texture ressemblait à celles des grosses couvertures qu'on utilise l'hiver pour se réchauffer. Sa main continua son chemin pour caresser ses cheveux, et finit par effleurer doucement ses oreilles. Un bruit brisa rapidement le silence de la pièce, semblable aux moteurs de leurs vaisseaux… il tendit mieux l'oreille et se rendit compte que cela venait de Keith. Puis, l'évidence le frappa.

\- Tu ronronne, chaton ? S'enquit-il le ton moqueur, sans pour autant arrêter les caresses  
\- N-Non ! Protesta Keith, les joues rouges, j-je ronronne pas !  
\- Menteur. Mes caresses sont si agréables ?  
\- … il détourna à nouveau le regard.  
\- Fais-moi de la place.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Dans ton lit, pousse-toi que je puisse m'allonger moi aussi !  
\- Euh…  
\- Je suis fatigué et je sais que si je te laisse seul tu vas déprimer dans ton coin. Donc, je dors avec toi.

Le cœur du pauvre garde s'arrêta de battre. Est-ce que son Prince avait conscience que ce genre de choses pouvaient facilement l'achever ? Parler de choses comme celle-ci sans aucune précaution ! Lance finit par le pousser, s'installant sous la couette et se blottissant contre lui. C'est bon, il allait définitivement mourir.

\- L-Lance…  
\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir dans un lit aussi petit. Et puis… ta fourrure est tellement douce…  
\- V-Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Mieux qu'une peluche ou qu'un doudou.  
\- A-Ah…

Lance soupira. Comment faire comprendre au Chevalier que son apparence ne changeait rien ? Il le fixa attentivement, remarquant ses joues rouges et sourit. Il avait peut-être une idée. Doucement, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur son front. Son geste fut accueilli par un bruit de surprise étouffé. Lance sourit et caressa doucement sa joue. Envahi par un courage soudain, il se baissa à la hauteur du Chevalier et appuya son nez sur le sien. Les yeux de Keith s'écarquillèrent.

\- Dis Keith… je peux t'embrasser ?  
\- Q-Q-QUOI ?!  
\- Ça veut dire non ? Se contenta-t-il de demander, l'air déçu.  
\- … il détourna le regard, ça ne me dérange pas.

Lance sourit largement, surprenant Keith, et se pencha pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles du garde. Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser, un simple contact, mais la main de Keith dans ses cheveux le fit s'emballer et il poussa le baiser plus loin, savourant la sensation de sa langue contre la sienne. Sans briser le contact, il se redressa pour se placer au-dessus du garde, pressant un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentit les mains de Keith se crisper, dans ses cheveux et sur son épaule, et sourit à travers le baiser.

Keith ne put retenir un gémissement à cette idée, et attira son Prince encore plus près. Ce baiser était incroyable. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de voir qu'il s'était seulement moqué de lui.

\- Keith, souffla-t-il, je t'aime

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, peu sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Est-ce que son Prince avait vraiment dit… il croisa les yeux bleu océan de Lance, brillants autant que si une galaxie entière s'y reflétait. Son cœur rata un battement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Lance de simuler autant d'émotions. Alors, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour répondre ; il l'embrassa.

Lance était un peu déçu qu'il n'y ait pas mit les mots, mais il comprenait très bien le sens que Keith avait voulu donner à ce baiser, et il y répondit avec joie. Il eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là, l'adrénaline le tenant éveillé. Le lendemain, il se réveilla dans les bras de Keith, plaqué contre lui. Il remarqua rapidement que la fourrure violette ainsi que les oreilles avaient disparus, ce qui était dommage. Puis, Keith grogna un peu, s'étira et le serra contre lui. Ensuite, il ouvrit des yeux brumeux de sommeil et Lance cru défaillir. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau violets.

\- Bonjour ! Sourit Lance  
\- Mmmmh…  
\- Je vois, mal réveillé. Et si on restait comme ça un peu plus longtemps ?  
\- Mmh…

Il comprit à la différence de sonorité que Keith préférait rester là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que son Prince était dans son lit et surtout, dans ses bras.

\- Lance ?!  
\- Oui ?  
\- Q-Qu'est-ce que… il regarda autour de lui avant de reprendre, tu es dans mon lit.  
\- Oui. Et toi, tu n'es plus violet. Sourit-il  
\- Oh… il sembla se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses joues s'embrasèrent violemment et il cacha son visage entre ses mains  
\- Tu es vraiment rouge tu sais ?  
\- Tais-toi… marmonna-t-il  
\- Quoi, tu serais gêné ? Se moqua Lance  
\- Évidemment ! Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?  
\- Bien sûr, pourquoi j'aurais oublié ? Il se pencha pour appuyer son front contre celui de Keith, tu n'as même pas répondu quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais continua-t-il d'une voix boudeuse  
\- C'était trop soudain, je ne savais pas quoi répondre…  
\- Juste un petit "moi aussi" ça aurait été bien

Keith ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. Son Prince était comme un radiateur, c'était très agréable. Mais surtout, il était dans ses bras. Le cœur battant, il le sera un peu plus contre lui. Il adorait cette sensation. Il rouvrit les yeux, plus ou moins calmés.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que… tous les deux on…on est ensemble ? Finit-il par demander  
\- Ça dépend.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Est-ce que tu te sens prêt à sortir avec un Prince ?  
\- Si ce Prince c'est toi, ça me va.  
\- Alors oui, sourit Lance, on est ensemble.  
\- Mais… en tant que prince tu ne devrais pas…  
\- Épouser une princesse et avoir plein d'enfants ?  
\- En gros, oui, grimaça le garde  
\- Vois-tu, je suis le second prince, mais le quatrième pour la succession. Je ne suis pas près de devenir roi alors je n'ai pas besoin de descendant à ce point. Il se pencha pour frotter son nez sur sa nuque, j'ai seulement besoin de toi.

Keith sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Ce genre de phrases allaient finir par le tuer. Il soupira et resserra son étreinte sur son Prince. Même s'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, il était toujours de sang Royal. Il ne pouvait pas être avec un Chevalier, et encore moins un Galra. Personne ne l'accepterait jamais… un choc contre son torse le fit sursauter.

\- Quoi ?  
\- T'es redevenu violet. C'est sortir avec moi qui te déprime à ce point ? Demanda Lance, mi moqueur mi sérieux  
\- Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que… il s'arrêta, se mordillant la lèvre. Tu es un Prince et… je suis juste un Chevalier…  
\- Tu es mon Chevalier. Et si j'ai envie de sortir avec un simple garde, alors je le ferais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'être avec toi alors que je t'aime.

Les mots de Lance résonnèrent dans le silence, les faisant rougir tous les deux. C'était la troisième fois qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Mais leur relation… est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment fonctionner ? Il savait qu'une fois qu'ils auraient commencé, il ne voudrait plus jamais arrêter.

Il s'écarta légèrement et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Dans ce baiser, il fit passer tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer. Son trouble, ses doutes, son amour… tout ce qu'il éprouvait. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Lance était complètement bouleversé, comme s'il avait vraiment ressenti tout ça. Puis, la voix de Keith brisa le silence dans un doux murmure.

\- Je t'aime.


End file.
